mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Josh Geary (character)
200px|Downloadlink = JGearyAndJSlikk's first version FireMarioFireLuigi65' version JGearyAndJSlikk's second version JGearyAndJSlikk's third version JGearyAndJSlikk's fourth version Joke Version Bosh Meary Jewsh Gheily Ced Soum's version Juwsh Gayly The Josh IWBTG JGearyAndJSlikk's version}} "Josh Geary" redirects here. For the creator, see Josh Geary (creator). Josh Geary AKA: Joey Slikk is JGearyAndJSlikk's self-character. He is practically bald, sporting only a number of short, blue hairs, and wears a yellow shirt and big, green glasses and shoes. In some instances, his shirt has "NEOPETS" written across it. The character's design has been criticised, parodied and mocked due to its weird anatomy, primarily because his body and shoes resemble boxes (often referred to as a cereal box and tissue boxes, respectively), and that his head resembles a massive lemon. Recent iterations of the character have the edges of his body and shoes curved to make them appear more rounded. In M.U.G.E.N, multiple versions of Josh Geary have been made, though almost all versions other than the original by JGearyAndJSlikk3 are intended to be mockeries or joke characters. Most versions use sprites from the original version. JGearyandJSlikk's first version Josh Geary is a spriteswap of Mugenfan's Arthur Read, and as such, has the same flaws as the original, as well as some others. There is next to no collision boxes in some of his animations, with some of the clsn's being too small. The character is also very cheap with his 150 attack stat, which allows him to KO any normal character in just a few hits. On a side note, this character has Kung Fu Man's KO sound effect, despite the base character not having that. The sprites are also of a disastrously low quality. Stats *Life: 2013 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 150 *Defence: 200 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' JoshGearyPalette1.png|Current Palette FireMarioFireLuigi65's FAKE,GAY AND WEAK JOSH GEARY CUMSUCKER This is a character that was made to mock Josh Geary. This character is very weak, dying instantly when you hit him because he has only 1 life. For some reason, this character displays a "Game Over" screen when you first play as him in Arcade mode. This character also uses both the normal palette and the "Gay" palette in the original character. Stats *Life: 1 *Power: 0 *Attack: 0 *Defence: 0 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' File:CSGFPalette1.png|"Gay" Pallete JGearyAndJSlikk's second version JGearyAndJSlikk3 updated Josh Geary by making him from scratch, however it doesn't seem different than before. It uses the same template as its old counterpart. The sprites are worse than before (even though he now sports an actual idle animation), it has stolen sounds from SpongeBob SquarePants, Homer Simpson, and Super Mario, as well as other characters, and there is coding taken from Jon Arbuckle. This character also has palette issues, causing his sprites to become glitchy, like how some DOS-era characters do (this can be seen when guarding). Another problem with this character (like before) is that the collision boxes are still small, and he is still overpowered. He also has the same high defence and health stats as the old version, making him somewhat hard to take down along with the small clsn boxes, not helped by his new "healing factor" move that can restore his health. There is a "Non-Cheap" version that only tones down his stats and does not change the damage output or clsn boxes. TheAnimeFan63's Edit TheAnimeFan63 said that he was going to do an edit on Josh Geary because MrStarFan64 canceled it. Now calling him "Retarded Josh Geary". He was going to change the sprites, sound and clns boxes. JGearyAndJSlikk's third version Remade from scratch, this third version uses N64Mario's character template as a base. Its gameplay style is a mix between Capcom vs. SNK 2 and Marvel vs. Capcom. Josh Geary has custom A.I. : he describes as a combination of brutal and cheap A.I, but is actually rather easy to beat once you know his AI flaws. This is arguably the worst version of the three Josh made in terms of coding: All 'of the coding is stolen from many characters, including Homer Simpson, Clown, Ronald McDonald, Barney, and Rare Akuma. He also uses the Pocket Template coding. However, the sprites are slightly better than the older versions. 'Stats *Life: 1200 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 120 *Defence: 120 Kyle108's Josh Geary Kyle108 is making a Josh Geary using the N64Mario template. Although, this version won't be a mockery or punching bag character. Bosh Meary An edited version of Josh exists named Bosh Meary, edited by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal. This edit offers many fixes and changes the original does not have including the addition of new moves, fixes in missing sprites and special modes for the 11th and 12th palette. This edit is not really a mockery of Josh, more or less a joke edit. ABSOLUTE even stated in its README that it was a joke edit and not meant to be taken as offense. Bran_Frake's Jewsh Gheily Jewsh Gheily is an edit of Joce Gearbox (joke version). This edit changed some of the sound effects, as well as adding in some more, added more sprites, edited the animations and added extra coding. Ced Soum's The Weakest Character In The World TWCITW is another edit of Josh Geary, made by Ced Soum. It KO's itself before the round starts. FantasyBladeHeaven's Juwsh Gayly Juwsh Gayly is an edit of ABSOLUTE-Yveltal's Bosh Meary. It changes his idle and a few sounds. His Life stat is buffed, but his Defence and Attack stats are set to zero. Origami Almighty's version Unlike many Josh Geary parody characters, Fosh Beary is perfectly capable of holding its own and doesn't go down in just a few hits. The majority of its moveset revolves around the use of lemons (particularly combustible ones), either through shooting them out of its Lemon Blaster or excreting them with excessive force. IWBTG JOSH IWBTG JOSH is a spriteswap of fhqwhgad7's The Kid, but made as a joke. It also comes with two patches for fhqwhgads7's The Kid and the Lad, that grant them Armor when fighting IWBTG JOSH, so he can't KO them. Unlike the character it is a spriteswap of, it only has three modes: "super wuss", "wuss" and "IWBTJ". It's suggested if one fights fhqwhgad7's bosses like The Guy or Yukari they should change his Name From "IWBTJ" to "IWBTG", otherwise they'll lose control of said character when fighting them. 'Stats' *Life: 1 *Power: 9000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 20 Videos File:MUGEN My own Gay Josh Geary character File:K386 MUGEN 1.0 Lets Bash Josh Geary File:TIS MUGEN Josh Geary Gets NEOH SANIK'd File:The Remake of Myself Character! W.I.P. File:Mugen- I Don't Wanna Be the Josh Geary File:MUGEN Battle Me VS Josh Geary Category:CharactersCategory:Characters of Real PeopleCategory:SpriteswapsCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Original CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Self CharactersCategory:W.I.P CharactersCategory:Joke CharactersCategory:Humans Category:Caucasians